I Can't Sleep, Маленький Дарлинг
by FullmetalWizard1995
Summary: Russia can't sleep, and poor China gets woken up to help him solve the problem. Fluff. Oneshot. RoChu, but mild.


**Short fluff is what this is in a nutshell. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers, nor do I claim to. **

**Interesting fact: this was written at 1:30 am, when I (guess what?) couldn't sleep. **

**Маленький Дарлинг = little darling**

**EDIT (January 20, 2013): big thanks to Suyren (Guest) who so kindly pointed out the error I made in the Russian phrase in this fic, pointing out the difference between the word for "a small amount of something" and "something small and cute." I really appreciate it, because though I speak two languages Russian is not one of them XD **

"I can't sleep."

China rolled over and opened his eyes, squinting in the light streaming through his bedroom door. Beside his bed stood Russia—in red and white pinstripe pajamas—staring down at him, his white hair sticking up all over and purple eyes bloodshot.

China yawned hugely. "And why is that, aru?"

Russia said, straight faced, "I lost my bear."

"Your…what?" China did a double take to make sure it wasn't Canada standing in front of him.

The Soviet nation seemed to take on a childlike appearance as he spoke: "For as long as I can remember, I always had a little brown bear I called Маленький Дарлинг that I slept with every night." China remembered now: he'd seen one time the small, worn toy that would sit on Russia's pillow, the stitching in the nose coming undone, a black beaded eye gone, the colour faded and many spots wearing through from the Russian's love. "It helped me feel secure after my big sister left, because she gave it to me," China felt a twinge of sympathy now, "but now I have lost it, and I can't sleep without it. You will help me find it, da?" He was practically begging; his eyes were begging and his voice soft as fresh snow, breaking slightly on the last syllable.

China had never seen Ivan in such a vulnerable state; he felt everything inside him melt when the man by the bed pleaded again, "Please, Yao?"

China sat up out of bed, too fast; the world faded away for a moment before coming back. The red alarm clock read one am. He looked up at Russia and asked, "Where did you last see it?"

"Over here." Russia led the way out of the room, and China trailed behind, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they'd searched the whole house. Russia sat despondently on the edge of his bed. "Now I'll never get to sleep…"

"Did you even try going to sleep without your bear, aru?"

Russia nodded slowly. "It felt lonely, having nothing to hold."

"Did you try a pillow, Ivan?" China, though wide awake during the search, suddenly felt very tired and just wanted to go to bed, but the emotional state of his friend cancelled out all other priorities at that moment. "Or part of your blanket all balled up?"

"Da. It wasn't the same." He sighed and drew his knees to his chest. "Маленький Дарлинг was special because he smelled like my sister, floral and kind of like a farm…" He sniffed. China sat and put his arm around Russia, rubbing his arm gently. Russia laid his head on China's shoulder. "…kind of like you."

The pair sat in silence for a while, and then Russia asked tentatively, "Yao, will you be my любимый?"

The impact of the Russian phrase—"my treasure"—hit China like a brick wall, and he did not answer right away, and refused to look at anything other than his right knee. A sudden wave of emotions overwhelmed him; he took notice of something that he hadn't before, but had been there all along, deep inside, hidden away because that secret part of him could never bear knowing that it was not reciprocated in the other.

"Please, Yao?"

Damn him, he knew China could never say no to that, and especially not now. There was something to be said about hanging around someone so much one could guess with impressive accuracy the things they kept hidden.

"Oh…alright, aru."

As Russia slid under the covers now, China did the same, positioning himself on the very end of the bed until a pair of strong arms pulled him back and held him close. Russia buried his nose in China's hair and breathed in the scent that was so like that of his sister. China lay stiffly in the embrace until he heard Russia's gentle snores and felt his deep breaths against his back, and then slowly relaxed, and soon drifted off to sleep.

**I apologize if the Russian is incorrect; as I do not speak it, I used a translator. If you do speak it and there's some glaring error, I'd appreciate if you'd be so kind as to point it out to me so I can fix it. Otherwise, please review, because I love feedback! **


End file.
